


Short, Sweet, and Morally Gray

by Kittygetskilled



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Character Study, Comfort, FUCK, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Kokichi Ouma, I have trouble writing long stories, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kokichi Ouma is a guy, Kokichi ouma is very complicated, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Shit, Short & Sweet, What am I doing, aaaaaaahhhhh, because Canon (me) is a bitch, but I want to wildly make out with him just once, i like the title, i think???, i want Shuichi saihara to peg me, im not sure, maybe? - Freeform, please, please read it 😭😭😭, studies???, uhhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: He woke up the next day to find himself in his bed, with nothing except that same warmth as proof that it even happened.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Short, Sweet, and Morally Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Oh noooo Kittygetskilled posted again???!?!!? Plz hide ur children.....
> 
> Okay so.
> 
> I did not proofread or any of that shit 👨🎨 sooooo yeah.........  
> I think I wrote this like at night before bed when I was like “why the fuck are there not as many ‘Shuichi having a panic attack and Kokichi comforting him’ fics as there should be???” So here we are bahajjsndnsam
> 
> Okay enjoy fellas

They were all going to die. He was going to die and no one would care. His uncle would be grateful that his annoying apprentice would be gone. His parents didn’t even care that he was alive, let alone dead. They’d probably cry tears of joy because they didn’t have to spend any more money on their failure of a son. 

Shuichi was hyperventilating, he knew that. He knew from several phycology classes the best way to calm down erratic breathing. But in this moment he wasn’t acting or thinking rationally. 

“-a! Saihara!” 

A booming voice knocked him out of his thoughts and a set of violent eyes drew him into tranquility. However, it wasn’t Kaito, nor Maki. The figure’s face was petite and boney. Slithering short arms were currently shaking him in concern. 

“W-huh?”

Kokichi. Shuichi couldn’t exactly make out his face from his bleary eyes and gushing tears, but he was somewhat positive it was Kokichi. Shuichi could, albeit impaired, make out the leader’s mildly strained smile. To Shuichi, he was clearly trying to hide his worry for the detective. 

“Wowwww! Shuichi really is pathetic,” he ecstatically brought his hands near his face in excitement. “Crying in a library? How old *are* you?” 

The shorter was softening his tone far more than usual, although his words never lacked the bite. 

“Could...”

Shuichi hesitated, nervous that the boy would reject him. Instead of cowering and disregarding the measly question, he stood his weak ground. 

So, with tears continuing to stream ruthlessly down his flushed cheeks, he asked his question.

“Could I have a hug... Ouma-kun?”

“Of course not silly!”

And then he hugged him.

Shuichi clinged onto the problematic boy. He lied, threatened, and was ultimately unforgivable. But Shuichi could look past it, especially since he gave such wonderful hugs. 

He clutched onto Kokichi like a lifeline. Kokichi eventually needing to pull the sobbing detective off of him.

Tired from crying and the earlier emotional exertion, he fell asleep. Warmth filled his heart that could only be replaced by the self-proclaimed liar. 

He woke up the next day to find himself in his bed, with nothing except that same warmth as proof that it even happened.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO!! I rated as teen (T) because it’s Danganronpa... because I feel like anything Danganronpa related should probably be rated teen?? Also mentions of death and all that jazz... so.....


End file.
